A person communicating with other people, such as on a conference call, often has communication issues when audience reaction is difficult to determine. A person attempting to get across an idea is not always understood as intended when the person starts trying to communicate the idea. This type of misunderstanding may lead to unintended consequences or results. Clear communication is a crucial success factor for people involved in day-to-day conferencing and collaboration. While talking to an audience live, it is often easier for a speaker to see and correct misunderstandings. Unfortunately in remote sessions, a speaker is relatively isolated and may “miss the audience” or fail to get a point across. Solutions, such as relying on the audience to interrupt the person to tell the person that the idea is unclear, have low accuracy and are limited to the ability of the audience to notify the person that there has been a misunderstanding.